Flustered
by Fictionloverbhavya
Summary: A Reyico fanfiction or Rico . Nico, Reyna and her brother Ryan goes to a quest where they have to spend about 2 mnths in a school but before that they had lots and lots of fun with others in the camp Jupiter. see I know the summary sucks but please read it once its awesome. and she's Flustered with the Quest and her annoying Brother.. :) Rated k plus for safety.
1. Arrival and War games

**Hello, so this is my First Percy Jackson Fanfic and this is not at all about Percy or Annabeth... Of course U all had read the summary it's About Reyna and I don't exactly know who to ship her with but I think the problems solve. And I have inserted an OC in the story that is Reyna's irritating brother and believe me it is going to be fun so please READ READ READ and don't imagine about what is the story without reading and I also promise you LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN! And remember to review…**

* * *

**Description**** of :**

**Reyna: 1. beautiful**

** 2. brave**

** 3. Excellent leader ship**

** 4. Afraid of nothing except ... well u will come to know.**

** 5. Black braided hair.**

** 6. Dark Brown eyes**

** 7. Perfect posture**

** 8. Always correct decisions**

** 9. Patience and calm**

** 10. Fit to be an empress**

**Nico: 1. Dashing**

** 2. Cute**

** 3. quite an emo**

** 4. short tempered**

** 5. Don't like getting too close**

** 6. In this story He is NOT a Gay.**

** 7. Brave**

** 8. Don't like to be underestimated**

** 9. Not combed black hairs**

** 10. Quiet friendly.**

* * *

_Reyna's POV_

After the war everything seems so normal. Children play around New Rome without fear of monsters, teens chilling out and other citizens carrying on their normal jobs. Percy and Annabeth look so happy together without any tension, Jason and Piper roaming hands-in-hands with each other. And I am really not jealous of Piper and in fact we are good friends. She is not like her sibling that's one reason that I like her; another is that that she is brave and courageous. And I am not gonna hate her just because Jason love her. As I had already said I judge people on their own merits. Moreover, I think Jason found someone who really deserves him and maybe I was no his type and I am not sad or upset on this fact cause I am Praetor of New Rome and happiness and safety of my people is my real happiness. And, ok, I am very little bit proud on myself but I am sure I have hidden it right after all I have worked hard on my poker face so that no one could see my true feelings and those glares. And I think I have worked on correct things because everyone have believe in me as I never show my fears or disappointment and my glares are really effective. I wanted to give a party when I come to know that these things really work. I was so happy. So what I am a praetor and blah blah blah I am also a human and can't I be happy?

Roaming though New Rome with Hot chocolate and Of Course Aurum and Aergentum was really really the nicest thing in the world, at least for me. And in the few hours war games are going to start and to be honest I never enjoyed it since I am the refree and my work is to watch and declare the winner. On the other hand it was interesting to see which cohort wins and, before scipios death, I and Scipio used to bet who would win. Don't ask me how I knew what he spoke It was kind of close relationship effect.

Uhhhhh.. Why is everyone running to the river? So as a praetor I also had to go there. Oh No. He cant be HE . I mean HE. I know what u would be thinking : Reyna is so happily saying ITS HE, she must have known him longer than anyone and he is someone she love. But all of u get this straight He is not anyone I would be happy to see, He is an annoying …. Leave it I can't say those words. And He is not someone I love he is someone I hate. He is My ANNOYING BROTHER. He is the only one who:

1. Knows My Fears

2. Is Not Afraid of me

3. And Would Not be ( if he stays in camp Jupiter)

4. Can easily argue with me

5. He can make me laugh like a mad person.

6. That I am not gonna tolerate him and we will fight

7. Even If I won He will Taunt me all the day long

8. And if campers raise him to the post of praetor I am gonna be in serious problem (but Frank is a praetor, Thank Gods)

9. I have to be always be with him and we are always like two chickens fighting over one seed

10. Campers gonna see it and if they find him more faithful than me, Well u know what's going to happen.

I think Percy must have seen me in deep thought or worry because he was suspecting me. I looked at HIM. He was single handely fighting off some Laistrogyains. WOW. I never thought my brother could be that good. I shook that idea out of my head, I can be even better. But that's was not the same with others. They were watching him with wide eyes.  
"That's nothing" I murmured under my breath

"But just look" Annabeth said, I wasn't even paying attension that Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Nico and Leo were now standing aroung me.

" Do you know him?" Percy asked. He must have seen me glaring at my bro.

"No". What else was I supposed to say? That hes my insane brother? After 5 or 10 minutes Ryan ( That's my brothers name) destroyed all the three Laistrogyians and came running towards us. I gave him a glare and warning that not to say hes my brother, at least for now. It seems he understood because he just stood straight and introduced himself to me.

" Hi, I am Ryan."

" Anyone wants to show him around?" I simply said looking around hoping someone to take over couse if I had to show him around then there is going to World War 3.

" I think I and Annabeth can show him around" Percy said maybe because he was impressed by Ryan.

" Hey, can we come too?" said Piper and Jason in unison

" I am coming too" Nico said.

" How can u Forget me?" Leo almost jumped.

" We could join u all later" Frank said and looked at Hazel for agreement or something and she nodded. Seriously? I mean all are going? And I thought that I have to do so. Last glare passing between Me and my brother. And maybe that glare had said " I don't want u to bust out our brother and sister relationship" cuz he slighty noded.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Is there really something? Percy told me that he noticed Reyna glaring at the new boy Ryan like they know each other for a long time. All CHB is here at CJ for frndship party or something and then it would be CJ's chance to come to CHB.

But this Ryan guy is kinda funny and strong warrior type. Hes almost like Leo accept that he is really very good looking. He has Black hair in low cut, dark brown eyes, and a mishevious smile and his attitude was so charming that I thought he might be an Aphrodite or Venus (in case of roman) child. Perfect for anyone single.

We tried to ask him about Reyna but he just said that He do not know her and this was the first time he saw her. Piper also find nothing loving between them.

But I got to say that he was a nice guy, he laughed open heartly and was suddenly became so good friend of ours that it seemed that he was our some old friend.

But Of Course we started thinking over who could be his godly parent. Mine and Piper guess went on Venus, But Percy's guess was of Neptune because he thought so brave boy could only be his brother, But Jason on other hand said that might be son of Jupiter for the same reason, Leo said that He was funny like him so he has to be his brother but Nico was to cut that he said that Ryan might be Mars child and Frank seemed to agree on that. This took a place of argument and Ryan was just smiling as if he knew who was his godly parent was. Only person to be quiet through out the argument was Hazel.

" OK OK guys lets wait till I am claimed, please" He said with a smirking smile.

" Now, Lets go to Reyna she always meet new demigod"I said. It was weird the way Reyna glared at this Ryan and she usually first meet the demigod and then ask anyone to show them around.

Noone can Understand her.

* * *

_Reyna's POV_

Oh no there they are with Ryan. Gods I wish he has not told anyone anything about their being siblings.

He appeared on the door with a smirking smile which he always put to tease me. Oh Gods Help. I said a silent prayer to the gods. I put up my strong expression.

"Sit down". I said silently

"So, Reyna we thought you want to talk to him". Annabeth spoke. I wanted to say NO YOU DOLT. Even if shes my good frnd but now I wanted to hit her hard.

"Indeed"Had to Lie Octavian was also there. Unfortunetly.

" Describe what happened at the river". As simple as that He also plainly described it.

I didn't know that he was such a great actor. He acted so innocently like he really dosen't know . I also was no less I also acted like I am seeing him for the first time.

" Go with Octavian to see whether u are accepted". He seemed not to like Octavian. Then Nobody does like him.

* * *

_Ryan's POV_

Reyna had changed. She was the Praetor. Like A queen or something and I was nothing. But I don't mean she had changed from rank. She had not even smiled on seeing me or when I smirked like she used to do. It looked like she had forgotten to smile. I was a year older than her that is 17. And I know girls are always around me and guess what I like? flirting. These girls here are not of much competition but, u know they are time pass. But I am pretty sure if Reyna's preator here then she would punish me if she saw me _timepassing_.

People here are really Friendly and when they were arguing I thought to tell them that I am a son of Bellona not of some Venus, Jupiter etc…

Where Reyna and I used to live together, people called us Apollo and Artimes because we have such relationship with each other. Always at logger's head. And of course I am Hot.

I think I like these boys Leo and Nico. They would make excellent bros. And I seriously wanted a brother than a little sister.

And now coming back to the present I am currently heading towards the Jupiter's temple. While passing through other temples, I came across my mthhher's temple. That guy Octavian told me that she is Reyna's mom( like I didn't know) and that they throw spear when they are going at war. Wow That's sounds tempting. I was just guessing if they have me to throw the spear when there is war, that would be fun. This guy Octavian is kinda not-so-friendly. He is the Augur and he rip open the stuff teddy bears for readind it. Seriously? Its very funny. We entered the Jupiters Temple. Its kinda very very big. But I pity Neptune's and Pluto's Shrine they were so small and well it seemed no one had gone for a long time. Obiously except Percy and Hazel and Nico. Hey, I gonna give my sister some good news, I aam accepted in the Legion. Yes, Yes, Now I will irritate Reyna very very much to the extereme. I will made her laughlike a mad person. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(evil laugh)

But while going back I want some timepass. Lets Irritate this guy Octavian. Ok this is my first day so no irritating. Lets just talk to him.

" Hey, do u like Reyna?"

"Why are u asking?" Octavian said with a straight face. Ok this guy is interesting to talk.

" This is my mouth, my voice I can say anything, do anything, u do what u want and say what u want." That how I deal with people like him.

"No, I don't like Reyna, she don't like me so why should I like her?" He said with a smirk

"So if she like u then u will like her?"

" If she cooperate no like, But I am better than her I feel." He corrected as if she will cooperate.

"And Frank Zaghn the other preator?" " Hes a preator just because Jason it to him. That dolt I could have been the other Praetor." He said in an irritated tone.

Now here we are. Octavian left with a disgusted look on seeing Jason and Percy, I think it was a old rivalry.

* * *

_Nico's POV_

I don't know what Percy said was true or not but I also suspect that Reyna and Ryan know each other for a long time and they are hiding it. Because whenever we take Ryan infront of Reyna she become annoyed or scared like something might happen.

Here comes Ryan. "Hey I am accepted in the legion." He said with a smirk.

"Had Octavian said something insane or something?" asked Hazel.

" Ha, no we just had a nice normal talking." As if that was obious.

" What? Nice talk?". Percy asked in amuse. Really that was something which we are not very used to.

"I just asked him whether he liked the praetors and his answer was quite negative."

"Of course he wanted to be the praetor." Hazel said with a relief.

" ok so where now? Do we have to meet Reyna again?" He asked as if tired and I think he might be tired after so much.

"Yeah we have to go to Reyna and then we have to get ready for the war games." And of course I would not be playing just watching. That I didn't say.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper were going to get ready for the war games and Hazel thought to take a ride on Arion and that leave Frank because hes the Praetor, Leo and me to take Ryan to Reyna-The-**Great** -**Empress** ( Hitler as I say) I heard her say herself The great empress when I was crossing the Garden of Bacchus and she was standing there all alone and talking to her metal dogs, they are so fierce that no one speak any lie in front of her. And believe me I was as startled as u all to hear this because shes not at all proud shes so god and humble ( don't take that in wrong way) and maybe she was just joking. Who knows? No one can understand her.

She seems to know what to do to get anything right. Like for e.g. She knew that to defeat Gaia Romans and Greeks have to unite so she tried to become frnds with the Greeks but Eioldons ruined it. Again she traveled all the way to the ancient land and carried the Athena Parthenos because she knew that would bring peace and Gaia could be defeated. I am also not so correct in my decisions.

Here she is.

In the garden of Bacchus trying to pet her new Pegasus "Cosmos" I don't know whether it is true or just a rumor but to refree the war games she do need a Pegasus.

The Pegasus was indeed very beautiful. It was Black and with a shade of Grey. And uhhhhhhh…. How to say it? Reyna was trying to tame it and it was kinda funny. We have to suppress a laugh. Reyna's hands were half a way from the pegasus's head and was conforming his name.

" Your name Anndy? No, then what ? How about Cosmos?" Questions like this she was asking the Pegasus. Lovingly like this animal is her own sibling.

Reyna?" Frank asked.

" What?" Reyna turned and freezed like she saw a ghost. " Is he accepted or not?" she asked looking in Ryan direction patentionally.

" Yes, I am accepted" Ryan said with a smile and started singing some song that irritated Reyna and she shot him a glare bt that didn't stopped him. "Take him away" she said turning away. She is _Unpredictable_.

* * *

_Reyna's POV_

Idiot. Why do he have to sing that song that make me laugh? It has beena long time we saw each other I think It might be 2-3 yrs. Bt he hasn't changed at all. And he is my cousin. Yet a child of Bellona. Coincidence?

* * *

_WAR GAMES ( 3rd person Pov)_

All the campers assembeled at the Mars Field. After Reyna arrived all of them stood in neat lines according to their cohorts, except Nico who will just watch.

Ryan walked towards Reyna and stood in front.

"Anyone wants to stand up for him?" She asked but putting more force on the word Him.

*sering staring between the seven and nico tried to figure out why*

"I- I will stand" Reyna eyed Annabeth and the others. And Fifth cohort banged their shield against the ground accepting Ryan.

"Then lets start the game after the dinner. And yes, Annabeth if you had taken the responsibility then I am pretty sure he won't do anything wrong but be cautious he is nu here." Reyna said turned towards the dining hall. " until you are claimed u are on probation." Reyna Prayed her mom not to claim him.

*time passed*

After dinner all of the campers got ready for the war games. "Third, Fourth and fifth cohorts attack and First and second Cohort defend". Reyna said as usual.

The games started. ( I am not gonna define it cuz it's a Reyico fanfic not war games fanfic.)

*Time passed*

"Winner is the Fifth cohort and golden laurel goes to Dakota." Reyna almost said Dakota as a question.

*Night. all go to sleep*


	2. Punishment

**Hey, hello again. I will update every saturday sunday 2 chapters. And Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and I know my grammer mistakes please ignore them:) and about language abuses I am very very sorry. About Reyico you must be wondering where is the couple romance? Just wait for the 4th or 5th chapter as I think till now!**

* * *

Nico's Pov

" What are u saying? Are u insane or drunk?" Really I can't believe this really.

" I am telling u all the very truth." Ryan said in a honest manner.

" Please if this any type of joke stop it. its-its irritating". Asked Jason like he can't believe it.

" You. Are. Reyna's. Brother.? Seriously?" Percy said in a parts.

" Yup if u disagree go and ask her." Ryan said very simply.

" She would kill us all". I was pretty sure if Reyna hadn't told us about it , then it was not safe to ask her.

" She tortures you all. right?" Ryan asked like it was a very had question

" She just do her job as a praetor. Maintaining peace and discipline." Piper said like it was obious.

" No no you are mistaken girl. She is so strict that its like Torture." Octavian? Where from he came and I bet he had listened all our talk.

" What are u doing here?" Asked Leo. He really did not like the scarecrow.

" Oh just taking walk when I heard you all talking." He said simply like we did not know that he was following us.

" ok ok do u all want to tease her? He asked mischivesously.

Ok I guess that idea was brilliant. And I think thats why everyone beamed at that idea even Octavian.

So listen up the plan.

*Plan explanation finished*

"so whos going?" I wanted to tell Ryan that no one had that much guts." Ok Nico you go."

"What no please no". I wanted to cry for mercy.

" don't worry she will run away and will not kill you and I can save you after she recovers."

Everyone looking directly at me with pleasing eyes and I don't wanted Piper to charmspeak me.

" Ok…" I said with a sigh.

Ryan handed me the box and I walked towards Reyna.

Shes gonna kill me. Gods help please.

Here I am.

" Hey Reyna." I know others were there up close.

" Yes." Simple answer

" Ahhhh…. Here s a gift for you. Please open it….. for me". I just don't know why but just I said 'for me'.

*Quite laughter at the distance*

Shut up. I was the only word I could tell them. Idiot Pair makers.

I know I am 2 yrs. smaller than her but during my last quest, because of certain circumstances Hades has increased my age so now I am same as Reyna.

She is kinda beautifull and Cute. But I dare not say she's beautifull and cute or she would kill me or made me fel worse than Tartarus. Seriouslly.

" Whats in it?" asked Reyna in a weird tone like what could really be inside it

" Surprise.. Just open it".

Silently she opened it and guess what she did next.?

**She shrieked loudly**. Thank the gods that no one noticed it because we were on Brekeley hill overlooking the camp.

Gosh. I NEVER thought that Reyna would be afraid of FROGS!

Hahaha we just putted some small frogs in the box and wrapped it.

In the whole world she is afraid of nothing but frog. Its kinda funny.

Ok so now we all are acting really ridiculus.

We were laughing loosely. Please don't react when I said I was also laughing. PLEASE!

And Reyna was standing there holding her hands tightly over her ears as the frog were making there sounds.

"Aurum and Arengtum, go!" She ordered in-a-less-scared-manner.

The two dogs started barking at the frog and the frog hopped down the news for Reyna and Bad news for us.

"YOU! HOW DID U KNOW?" she said under gritted teeth.

Then she noticed others laughing like Mad men at a distance.

" Ryan! I knew it no one except u know this! HOW DARE U TOLD THE OTHERS?" with same gritted teeth she said.

"ooooooooooooooooo you haven't changed yet, You are still afraid of cute little frogs." Ryan said tautnly

" aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. And u all did what he said is he more important than me?" she asked eyeing the others + me.

" Ahmm see Reyna we just wanted some fun, not that we know that you were really afraid of frogs." I said

"Idiots" she mumbled. " I don't blame u all really its all Ryan's mistake and he will pay for it." Saying this she took out her dagger and ran for him and he ran for his life.

We saw as she beat him. Its like – oohhhhh ahhhhh sorrrryy pleaseeeeeee ouch ahhhhh pleasepleaseplease and ohhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhx100

*time passed in beating*

They returned. And oh my gods you should see the status of Ryan. My goodness he was looking like a beggar who was hungry for 2 mnths with tattered clothes.

Now it seemed like it was my chance. Gods the way she was looking at me with those death glares it nearly scared me. I got to show her who is the supreme Lord of death glares! But now isn't the time maybe sometime else.

" You all were helping him?" She asked in an extra-sirious-dangerous-questioning voice.

" He told us to do so." Jason said with a glint of guilty.

Others were too quite.

" If he tells u all to jump in the well you all will jump?"

" uhmmmmm but he told us to play a prank on you." Octavian said with a suppress laugh which Reyna saw.

She shook her head slightly like saying 'they will not change'.

" You all like playing pranks on me?" she asked as if she was talking to a 2 yrs old child. " Then lets Aurum and Argentum play a prank on you."

Oh no I know whats going to happen. She would release those mechanise dogs on us and we will run around New Rome shouting for help and if we were caught she will put all of us into the prison for at least 6 hours. Don't ask me how I know. She told me once that if anyone disobeyed her she would do these things to them.

" S-sorry Reyna . Please please please forgive us". Leo said , his voice trembling.

"Forgive ? I don't know the meaning of forgive." She said simply.

" We would clean the whole New rome For a month for free." Leo said For free like she would give them money to clean the city.

" Ok. And there is more. You have to feed Aurum and Argentum, serving hot chocolate to all, calling terminus Paralyzed statue, and not participating in the war games." She said simply like it was nothing.

" And Cleaning the stables, Cohorts and camp?" Jason had to remind her?

" Oh those are included in cleaning New Rome. That also include cleaning Via Praetoria and other places."

Such a hard punishment for what? Teasing her? She sometimes really torture us.

OOk now we are gonna start our WORK!

"Start from here." Reyna said looking over to New Rome street.

" I don't have to do. Right?" Frank asked in a scared tone.

" Yes, you also have to do it. Crime is a crime whether you are a praetor or not." Reyna said in a harsh tone.

"Wait, what crime? I don't know about any anything about it." Jason said in amazement.

" For the first time ever I agree with Jason." Octavian also said in the same tone.

" Crime of Irritating the Praetor of New Rome." Reyna said in such atone like it was a serious law.

" Ahhhhh You made this law.?" Ok I made the mistake of asking and she agaim shot me a death glare. Why she always shot me only the death glares?

" I have been the Praetor of New Rome For 4 yrs. So I am the longest praetor known in the history of 12th legion Fuliminata so I have the right to make new rules and laws." She said with pride or atleast a little pride.

Of course anyone will have pride when they are the longest known preator. But she is also very modest.

" of course.." percy said with a sigh, ending the subject.

*After sometime.*

Damn these teenagers how many times we will sweep the city? They are randomly throwing cans on the street.

Now we are here at Reyna's house, Via Praetoria.

Gods she has such a large room and it was so adorable and soooo clean.

Every thing in place nothing here or there every thing so perfect.

Books were placed in a perfect line in the bookshelf. Wait books? I thought she was dyslex. And all books are in different languages some Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Sanskrit, Egyptian etc. what were they doing here?

" same question. Even I couldn't read these." Annabeth said examining a book written in Spanish.

" It takes guts to ask her." I said in agreement.

" I don't think theres anything to clean here." Jason said simply.

We all noded our head.

"What are you all doing _here_?" Reyna asked with amusment.

" You told us to clean via praetoria ." Octavian said

" The other Praetors house not mine . Mine is always clean!"Reyna snapped.

" Ohhhh you should have been accurate." Ryan said after so long. It seems like he would never irritate her again.

" Now you know so get out." Reyna with declaration.

*Every work completed. *

Ohhhh gods never ever Irritate Reyna again. This is a lesson I have learnt it was fun.

" Wanna play Truth or dare?" Ryan asked in his always-so-happy tone.

" Ok but where?" Leo said. Always ready for Fun.

"Reyna's house." Ryan gods is this guy not afraid of her sister.

" what in the name of hades are you talking? Haven't you got enough beating for one day?" Hazel asked in amazement.

" NOno she won't beat you or me orpunishus this time because she too loves Truth and Dare!"Ryan said with a lots and lots of enthusiasm.

" Are you sure?" Jason asked a little surprised.

" Duh. I am her brother I know her better than anyone else." Ryan looked around as if someone will oppose.

* * *

Hey, the next chapter is truth or dare! it will be up tommorow!


	3. Truth or Dare

**So here is the 3rd chapter Truth or Dare. Please ignore grammatical mistakes because I am still a school student and I use short forms:) I used U for you, sorry for that. I will be updating 4th and 5th chapter next weekend. so keep reading and posting reviews!:)**

* * *

Truth or Dare:

**Nico's POV**

"Hey,Reyna! We going to play truth and dare ." Ryan said to his sister who was standing on the door of her house.

"So?" Reyna asked.

"So we are going to play in your house."Ryan said sooo happily.

"why?" she cried.

"You can play too." Percy said.

"I don't need anyone's permission to play truth or dare especially in my own house." She snapped.

"your house soo big it will be fun to play there." He said "and litter" he whispered quietly.

She studied us for a moment and then said "ok".

We all sat in a circle.

"lets Start. So Reyna you are the Praetor , so you first. Truth or dare." Ryan curiosly eyed her.

" Dare." Reyna said cautiously.

" I dare you to paint yourself all pink from head to toe and wear a pink dress and a pink sandel."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BELLONA! Ryan how could you tell me to do this work?"

" If you don't do we will say that you are coward."

" ahhhh…fine."

We waited for five minutes and then Reyna stepped out of the dressing room, all pink except for her dress and sandals.

" You are still wearing your normal dress and sandals you have to wear pink." Ryan snapped.

" I don't Have pink dress and sandals."

" Oh Piper please fetch them from Venus kids." He said with a smirk.

*she got ready again*

Oh gods we couldn't stop laughing she was looking like a statue all pink!

" Happy now? Shall I clean myself" she said giving dangerous glares to Ryan.

" S-s-s—sure." Ryan said laughing uncontrollably.

" Ryan truth or Dare?" she said after cleaning herself and wearing back her normal clothes.

" Ahhhh Truth." Ryan said hesitantly.

" Really?I thought you were Daring." Reyna said.

"Ok Dare." Ryan said as if he were afraid what was going to happen.

" Carry Nico through the new rome wearing a skirt." She said smirking.

" Me? Why me?" why did she had to choose me?

" Now go."

Gosh Its really embarashing to walk through New Rome on a guy's back who is wearing a skirt.

When we got back to Reyna's house he fell down like he had just seen Medusa right into the eyes.

" Pour Ice cold water on his face to wake him up." Reyna suggested.

Gods Ice cold water in this winter!

But we did as she said. And he woke up with a start.

"Nico truth or Dare?" Ryan asked this time deadly serious.

" Dare." What else ?

Then he wishpered into my ears " Go Kiss Reyna."

What? She will fry me and make e a dinner of her Dogs!

" It's a dare." He said with a smirk.

Gosh I got to do this. While others were confused what the dare was I was terrified.

I leaned Over Reyna and did my dare. And she shot me a deadly glare but then eyed Ryan as if to say 'sleep today because you are not going to wake up tomorrow.' While Ryan just smirked and others watched in astonishment.

" uhhh Percy truth or dare?" I asked trying to end the matter.

" Dare of course." Good I thought.

" Put a spider on Annabeth's neck."

" What seriously? But-."

" No escuses."

" Fine."

And he did it and also got a slap from Annabeth.

"Octavian Truth Or Dare?" Percy said tauntly.

" Dare, Jackson" Octavian replied.

"Go and Flirt with Drew."

" What?"

" I said Go and flirt with Drew."

" no."

" You have to"

" If I didn't then?"

" sew my teddy bears."

" But that girl I don't like her."

" Go"

Percy went with him and when they returned Percy was laughing like a mad person.

" Hhahahahaha Octavian you are gone."

" stop it. I am not going to date her."

" Yeah yeah you will."

" stop it Jackson, Jason truth or Dare?"

" Dare I think so." Jason asked examining Octavian.

"Slap Piper. No 'but' just do it."

"You are insane. Sorry Piper." And he really slapped her but not so hardly.

"Uhmmm.. Annabeth truth or Dare?" Jason asked looking over to Piper who was glaring at him.

" Truth for I have seen what is being done to those who take Dare." Anna beth said quickly. Thank god there is someone who is intelligent.

"If Luke were alive who would you have choosen Percy or Luke?"

" Gods why do you have to ask this question? Luke I think so." Anna beth replied eyeing Percy.

" What Annabeth, why?" Percy asked as if he didn't heard what she said.

"Maybe because he won't put spider on my neck….ok I would choose Percy because Luke's like my brother."

" Sure?" Jason asked and Annabeth threw a pillow towards him.

" Ok Hazel truth or dare?"

" Truth.."

" Ok do you like Had- I mean Pluto as a father?"

" What type of question is that? Of course I like him as a father exceptional that he never visits me."Hazel said the last part ina slow manner like Pluto was hearing.

"Uhhmmmmmmmm….. Leo truth or Dare?" Hazel asked

" Dare." Leo said Happily.

" Then you pull a chariot and let Arion sit in it." Hazel said.

" PULL a chariot? Also with Arion in it? Kinda hard." Leo said like he was realizing that he did bad by taking Dare.

" yes."

And he did it and when he returned he was out of breath.

" Done?" He asked Hazel.

" Done"

" Frank truth or Dare?"Leo asked gasping.

"Dare." He said like it was obvious .

" Then go and sit near a fire for 15 minutes." Still gasping.

Frank was speechless but he sat near the fire. He would become anxious whenever the fire raised high. When he returned he drank water like he was thristy for weeks.

" Ahhhhh Lets go to sleep now." Piper said yawing.

" I agree you all should go to sleep now."Reyna said with declaration.

We all got up. Reyna's room was now a full massacre.

Before going I gave Reyna an apology look and she nooded her head but glared at her brother while he was smirking. They seem to say to each other ' I will kill you Ryan'

'Ohhhhhhhhh I will irritate You the most.'

* * *

**From the next chapter they will start their quest and so will start Reyico part!**


	4. Bellona

**Ah, Hi :)! Sorry For the late update. I was busy with my science project for the selection so didn't get the time and yeah, sorry again for the short chapter.**

* * *

Reyna's POV

Nico? How could HE do that? First of all HE gave me a box with frog and now this? He is the most unfriendly and quite of all. He founds it fun to be with the dead than the living and he doesn't even talk much and have this creepy habit of standing silently in the dark and blending into the shadows. And sometimes it really scares me.

He was only playing by the request of others. He is cute and dashing so what?.

Its been many years since I have gone on a quest excluding The Athena Parthenon's one .

Today was the worst day of all.

* * *

First Mother claimed Ryan and now he is my brother every one know but I don't even talk to him .

"Reyna I am very proud of you" Bellona said with a smile. She had black hairs like me and dark brown eyes also like me. What type of mother she is? Never visited me and now she is saying that she is proud of me. " I offer you a quest." Quest what quest? I wanted to ask but I kept kneeling down as others. " You got to retrieve a diamond with whose power you can win any game whether it's a game of war or life but this diamond is my property so its not for you all but of course you and your mates will be rewarded. I say you take your brother and this son of Pluto because you will need someone to control death and as for Ryan I want to test him. And also I want it before 22nd November. Got it?"

"Ahhh but Goddess Bellona don't we need some prophecies?" Maybe first or second time Octavian has said something useful.

"I don't think so you have time to waste on some stupid prophecies. Anyway, go to New York and then join the Petal school and then after you get the map go according to it. Its already November 17th you should leave fast." Bellona said and disappeared.

Maybe I have said 1 or 2 things loud because then Nico said "You curse your own mother?"

"She had never ever visited me and now she is saying she is proud of me. And now she had ordered me a quest and I have to go with him." I pointed towards Ryan who also was stunned, "and aren't you feeling angry on her for assigning you a quest without your permission."

"Well, all gods are like that only. And I don't have any problem if it is related with the dead but yeah I do feel angry about that. And we have to leave tomorrow only." But just seemed angry but very angry but yes, he was controlling it.

So here I am now packing some of the weapons and extra clothes and getting ready for tomorrow's quest. I told Frank to manage everything for 4 to 5 days. I know Nico is not at all happy with this, he looks very angry and I have noticed, not that I wanted to notice, that he is becoming short tempered day by day after the war has ended, as if were less short tempered. Not that I care but still…

* * *

**Nico's POV**

What type of question was that? How can't I be angry when that stupid goddess just assigned me the quest without asking me? I was going back to the underworld to my father's palace best place for me. A child of Hades. Never accepted anywhere. No one's even make friends with me; I know that I also not make it easy. I don't belong anywhere except underworld. As I had said child of Hades/Pluto need to stay close to each other that's the only reason I ever come to Camp Jupiter. I am scary to others. And on one wants to know me.

Anyway I am currently packing my bag. I had put 2 extra stygian knifes and some extra clothes. I wonder whether Reyna will take her metal dogs with her or not though I know that they magically appears whenever she wants them to but I have noticed that she always keep them close to her, not that I wanted to notice but I notice many things about others, if I just stand in a dark corner doing nothing it doesn't mean that I can't see. During our quest to retrieve Athena Parthenon, Reyna didn't have her metal dogs with her, they appeared only when she rested, but otherwise she didn't call her dogs.

So tomorrow we are going to start our quest to find some stupid crystal of victory. And I am also pretty sure that I am not going to talk to either Reyna or Ryan straightly or even Talk to them because it were their mother who assigned me this idiot quest.

* * *

Next chapter they will start off for their quest.


	5. New home

**Hi, I know its been very long time but I am having my unit tests that s why I didn't uploaded :). And I would not be updating next week also:(.**

* * *

Reyna's POV

Ok so the starting was too bad.

We were almost at the mid-way to New York when some 2 dozen telkhines and a manticure attacked us. Where I and Ryan were too busy with those telkhines, Nico was trying to kill the Manticure. It seemed like he had an experience with it.

We all were badly injured. Ryan right hand was badly bleeding, mine legs were paining and left hand was seriously injured, and as far as Nico is concerned, blood was bleeding from his waist and his forearm. But the good news was that there were no monsters left.

We found a cave in a forest, but close enough to the road. I searched the whole cave but nothing was there. The cave was not big, but was sufficient for 3 people. Nico got his place near the entrance, Ryan got to the other end and I was between them but we were not away from each other because the cave was small. After we got our supplies into the cave we started to bandage ourselves. I bandaged Ryan first. Maybe I HATE him but still I am his sister. Nico had already bandaged himself but he looked sick. He hasn't talked to any of us much. We didn't have much to eat but I had a cake and some hot chocolate. I cut the cake in three halves and gave it to Ryan and Nico and ate one myself. I thought that was enough moreover it was very dark outside and everyone was too tired to think much. So we all closed our eyes and went into deep sleep. Tomorrow, early in the morning we got to set out according to my calculations to reach that school and find the map.

No dreams. Thank gods.

* * *

What would be the time now? I sat up straight and looked around.

Oh! Nico's right hand is bleeding because of the injuries and he was groaning, unable to do anything. I immediately reached for the ambrosia and some bandages. I quickly removed his coat and started bandaging him and fed him some ambrosia. He looked at me for a second and I got from his expression that he was thinking why I saved his life. Well, its quite a question. I never knew what to do with him whenever he came to the camp Jupiter and then I came to know he was a graceus from Camp Half Blood but point that mattered the most was that he was a son Of Plu-Hades(ambassador of Pluto as we used to say). And we considered children of Pluto worst than children of Neptune, so we never used to believe him or even gave him much importance. But now I got to _believe_ and _trust_ him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..ahh..Thanks" He didn't seem to be saying thanks.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Ahh…I thought that you were tired so I thought I could do it myself." He said looking down.

"Tell the truth."

"what truth?"

"I have been the praetor for 4 yrs and I very well know how to read somebedy's mind, so you did better tell the truth why you didn't woke me up."

"The reason is what I said." He said sternly.

That was enough.

"You didn't woke me because you didn't want to take help from anyone. Am I right?"

"If you knew then why did you asked me so many questions?"

"Because I wanted to hear the truth from you."

"I wonder who taught you to read the expressions?"He said in an ironic tone.

"My sister Hylla. You know elder brothers and sisters teach their younger sis/bro something. But I wonder you don't have one to teach you. Do you?" I said in a poisonous tone.

"I had and she taught me good things before she… before she died." I could hear his voice trimble. And suddenly I felt a pinch of guilt in my stomach.

" I –I am sorry to say like this."

"Its – its okay."

-silence-

"I know it's personal but how she died?" I was afraid that I rose up a bad topic.

"She died killing a large automaton and saving Percy, Annabeth, grover,thalia and Zoe. Her name was Bianca" He was still looking down and there were tears in his eyes, but his eyes were as hard as steel. Really? I mean Nico having feelings? Is that possible?

"Uhhmm I am again sorry, I, you see, always talk to the point. Its kinda there in my DNA."

" Its okay. Sometimes talking to the point and being respected is better than being ignored."

I just felt another pinch of guilt. I was also one of them who ignored him and did not treated him well.

" Sorry. I also ignore you, I always saw you as a threat. I – I am very very sorry."

"You keep saying sorry for something that is not your mistake. I am like that that everyone see me as a threat."

"No no, you are not like what I first thought you were. You are _different, _maybe a little. You are just… ahh….anti-social." I was suddenly feeling sorry for him.

He stared at me for a while, like not believeing what I said.

"Why are you looking at me like that."

"Just.. never expected you to say this."

"Because I never paid any attension to you and you didn't seem like a person with any feelings. Except Hazel there's no one close to you and now I came to know of your another-"

"Preator, If you are feeling _sorry _for me then no need to. THANK YOU." He snapped in an angry tone, looking directly in my eyes and I could see pain, guilt, anger all feeling at once in his eyes- except love, and the only love he had was for Hazel, a sisterly love. At once I was also feeling a little scared looking at his eyes, as if something very bad will happen to me if I utter a single word more. Whatever, NO ONE talks to me like that and NO ONE means NO ONE. I am the Preator. But at the back of my mind I think I really hit a soft spot. My mistake. I just turned the other side and tried to wake up Ryan.

* * *

Nico's POV.

I sometimes hate this girl who call herself Praetor and acts to be very strong , made up of steel. Who said I can't read people's mind. I learnt this art from a friend of mine in the underworld. She is nothing but a little scared girl who thinks that she is very strong and can do anything. But I know better. When we were on the quest to retrieve Athens Parthenon, all I could see in her eyes was a hunger to save her home and establish peace. She really rose up a very sensitive topic, but, I told her about it so that she can't say that Nico Di Angelo whom we thought as a threat, a spy, an ambassador is a little boy who cries over his sister's death.

We are ready to continue our quest. Reyna didn't even looked at me or talked after the night's conversation. I think I talked a little roughly to her and honestly she wasn't saying anything wrong. I have to apology.

While travelling, we didn't found any monsters. But the journey was tiresome.

At last we found the apartment flat which Bellona had booked for us and the school was about 5m from here so we got to catch the bus early in the morning tomorrow.


	6. answers

**_Thanks for your reviews :)_**

* * *

**Answers for the reviews:**

readingaddict24 : Thank you very very much for your reviews. And don't worry I will be updating by this saturday because I am currently not in my home:P

Fictionworldofshreya : Thanks for showing me my mistakes. I will take care of it from now on wards :))

Alexandra June : Thanks :) I will take care of my language and writing from now on and I would try not to disappoint you :))

Anonymous : Thank you very much:) But your name's wierd...

Princess of flames : Thanks :) for so much concentrating on my story :)

Kelly Chow : Thanks :) But I can't get the 'u' thing

Snow Wolfe6631 : Thanks and I will really take care of my grammer from now on ::)

* * *

**Keep reviewing :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**


End file.
